Sierra Black, Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone
by Nymphadora200
Summary: Sierra Black is the daughter of Regulus Black. Who gets sorted in Gryffindor and befriends none other than Harry Potter. It is based on the first book of Harry Potter. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize throughout the series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hogwarts

11

Chapter One: Hogwarts

At a quarter past 10:00am the Black Family was not even out the door to get their two children off to school. As they were headed out Lucius and his son Draco who decided to travel along with them rudely delayed them, which made them very late. The arrived at Kings Cross with moments to spare.

"Be good," said Regulus to his children," and Lucus keep an eye on your sister. It is only her first year."

"I will," replied Lucus

" Have fun kids and stick together," said Lucius.

All three of them ran to the train and went to get a compartment. Malfoy and her brother decided to sit with some friends of theirs, to whom she greatly disliked so she went to find a compartment by herself. However, they were all full until she spotted one with only two first years in it.

" May I join you?" asked Sierra

" Sure," the two replied. One of the students had flaming red hair and the other was scrawny and had broken glasses.

"Are you a Weasley," Sierra asked the red head.

" Um, yeah how did you know?" the red head asked.

"My dad works with your dad at the ministry sometimes. My dad told me you all had red hair."

" Whose your dad?" asked the black haired boy.

" Oh, Regulus Black. I should probably introduce myself, I'm Sierra Black."

" That's right I heard dad talking about yours quite a lot too. You have a brother named Lucus is it? Oh and I'm Ron and this is my friend Harry Potter.

" Wow Weasley I didn't know you knew so much about the Blacks." Said a drawling voice that Sierra knew too well. " Who knew that someone as famous as Potter would like to hang out with the likes of a Weasley? Apparently there's a rumor going around I believe it somewhat like this. I heard your family sleeps in one room is that right?" Finished Malfoy.

" Leave him alone Malfoy," said Sierra suddenly.

" Well, look who we have here boys my lovely cousin Sierra. Who's sticking up for a blood-traitor."

" You better leave Malfoy," she said angrily.

" Or what." He asked

" Remember what happened to you two years ago?"

Malfoy turned red at that one. However Sierra grinned. The three of them left looking rather grumpy.

"Thanks," said Ron

" No problem, I swear he is the most spoiled brat I've ever met." She said angrily.

" I'm amazed that you handled that so well without the use of your wand." Said Harry.

" I should I had to grow up with that miserable oaf."

A little while after that incident Lucus looked in on Sierra.

" How are things?" He asked.

" Great, I've made two great friends already. This is Harry, and this is Ron. Malfoy already paid his respects."

" What did he do now?" Lucus asked sitting down.

" Picked on Ron and his family. It was a bit annoying actually." She answered.

" Yeah you should have seen her," Ron said. "She was amazing, she was getting angry but didn't use her wand at all. Though I think she was about to when he was getting a little too far."

At that Sierra blushed.

" Well, don't get to many enemies in Slytherin. Almost all our family have been in there and I want to see you in there to." Said her brother.

" What about Gryffindor? Remember mum was one."

" If you are dad would do all he can to get you into Slytherin. I mean when dad told her what he was she panicked and ended up getting herself killed by the Dark Lord himself. Besides, she was a Mudblood." He finished.

" How dare you speak about mum that way! At least she loved us."

" She didn't love us, she loved herself." At that he stalked away leaving the three of them in silence. Sierra was almost in tears.

" That good for nothing brother. I hate my family, when I've been grown up is muggle borns are bad and that we are better than everyone. I hate it! I wish Uncle Sirius was here." She said and sat down beside Harry and took a deep breath.

" Must be rough," said Harry.

" It is, but on the bright side I have you two and I hope we're all in the same house," she said.

"_In five minutes we'll be arriving shortly at Hogwarts. Please leave your things on the train they will be brought up to your houses. Thank you."_

The three of them took turns changing. Finally they arrived at Hogwarts. The three of them got up and walked out and a big booming voice greeted them.

"FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS OVER HERE PLEASE! NO MORE THAN FOUR IN A BOAT!" He shouted. Sierra, Ron, and Harry got into a boat followed by a bushy haired girl.

As they were in sight of Hogwarts castle there were many oo's and ah's. The first years reached the shore and got out of the boat and followed up the marble staircase. A teacher was waiting for them.

" Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few minutes you will walk through these doors and then will be sorted into your houses. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Please wait here while I go and see if they are ready for you." she finished.

" I guess my cousin wasn't lying when she said she made friends with Potter." Said Malfoy.

" What do you think she was having Hallucinations Malfoy?" asked Ron.

" She's been known to have them." Answered Malfoy.

" Then what do you want?" asked Harry.

" To warn you about something. You see Potter. There are some wizarding families better than others you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He said while he was glaring and Ron and Sierra. " I'll help you there." He finished.

" I think I'm able to tell the wrong sort for myself thanks. Without your help." Said Harry. With that Malfoy walked away.

Short while later the professor came back and told them it was times. News didn't hit Sierra until she walked into the great hall. The professor had them line up along the stage.

" When I call your name come forth and I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted." She finished.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Once again the hat shouted.

"Black, Sierra!" Harry and Ron wished her good luck she could only nod. She slowly sat on the stool and the professor placed the hat on her head. She was waiting for it to say Slytherin. Instead, "_interesting very interesting. Not at all a Slytherin, possibly a Ravenclaw hmm. Yes, yes that does sound right."_ "GRYFFINDOR!!" shouted the hat.

At that the hat was removed and Sierra literally ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down by one of Ron's brothers. She looked at the Slytherin table and her brother glared at her and she just shrugged her shoulders and turned to the sorting to watch her friends. During that time another Gryffindor was sorted her name is Lavender Brown.

"Finch-Fletchley Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted once again.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Another Gryffindor was sorted his name was Neville Longbottom.

Finally Sierra's cousin Malfoy was sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!" Shouted the hat.

"_No surprise there," she thought._

Finally the sorting was getting to the P's of the alphabet.

"Potter, Harry!"

When the professor announced his name whispers followed. Only thing Sierra could do was smack her forehead in disgust. _"No," she thought sarcastically. "She said Harold Poter."_ The hat took a while to decide Harry house finally the hat said,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

" YES," Shouted Sierra. "One down and one to go!"

Finally what seemed like forever, it was Ron's turn. He was not looking to well by now Harry and Sierra both had their fingers crossed. It did not take long for it to decide Ron's fait.

"GRYFFINDOR" it shouted.

Both Sierra and Harry joined the crowd and cheered for Ron. When he sat by them they gave each other high fives and sat down. The sorting was finished, Sierra though _"this is going to be a great year."_

Chapter Two: Professor Snape

When the sorting was finished food appeared on their plates. There was everything Sierra could think of. Among the Gryffindor first years there were talking about their families. It was finally Sierra's turn to tell her story.

" Well, my mum was muggle born according to my brother Lucus. My dad is full blood so I guess that makes me half and half." Sierra finished.

The students were all starting on their desert. Sierra took some treacle pudding this was her favorite desert. Finally the students were finished and Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent.

" Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. There are just a few words I'd like to say before sending you all off to bed. Ah, yes first years should note that the Forbidden forest is off limits to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Also Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested playing for his or her house please contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I must tell you that the third-floor corridor is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Finished Dumbledore.

When the speech was done the Gryffindors heard Percy shout, " FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME PLEASE, FIRST YEARS." The first years followed suit and Sierra finally caught up to Ron and Harry, she was pushed to the back of the line of the first years.

" Hey," Harry and Ron greeted her.

" Hey," she said and greeted them back.

They reached the Gryffindor common room. Percy said the password to the Fat Lady " Caput Draconis." The first years followed Percy into the room.

"Girls, your dormitory is up the stairs and to the right, Boys same as yours. I expect you a goodnights sleep tomorrow is a big day first day of classes and all. The girls went up to their dormitory chatting along the way. Most were excited about tomorrow. As the girls got into their dormitory they chose their bed. Sierra ended up next to the brown bushy haired girl, who smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So what's your name?" asked Sierra.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger. I was the one with you in the boat on the way to the castle." She answered.

"I remember now, I'm Sierra Black."

They shook hands.  
"So want to be friends?" Sierra asked.

" Sure," Hermione answered.

"I'll introduce you to Ron and Harry in the morning. Their great friends of mine that I met on the train."

"That sounds great."

"Wait did you say, that your Sierra Black?" asked one of the girls from the dorm.

"What's your point?" asked Hermione.

"Her dad was a deatheater you know, they did all sorts of bad things to muggleborns."

"Well, I'm not my dad you twit. As you can see."

"It's hard to say, all those who are families of deatheaters become deatheaters."

"I thought that was Slytherins job to recruit deatheaters not Gryffindors." Said Hermione.

" Suit yourselves, if you want to be friends with a soon to be deatheater."

"What's your name so I can report you when he returns?" Joked Sierra.

" Lavender Brown." She answered.

"Nice to meet you Lavender. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." With that Sierra shut her curtains and fell right to sleep.

The girl's dormitory was empty in the morning except for Hermione who hit her with a pillow to wake her up.

"Ouch that hurt." She said to Hermione.

"Sorry, I tried to wake you up nicely earlier but you didn't wake up." Said Hermione.

"What time is it?"

"7:00," Hermione answered. " Harry and Ron were worried about you so I came up and woke you I told them to head down to breakfast so they wouldn't be late. So hurry up and get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

" All right, I'm up."

It took Sierra a couple minutes to get dressed finally she met Hermione downstairs and the two practically ran downstairs. They reached the great hall and found Harry and Ron, sat down next to them.

" What do we have today?" asked Sierra.

" Oh, you'll love this one. We have double potions with the Slytherins today as our first class."

"Great, what I need right away in the morning. Well we better head down to the dungeons so Snape won't have a reason to give us a detention." Suggested Sierra.

As the four reached the dungeons they heard shouting.

"I WILL NOT HAVE A GRYFFINDOR IN MY HOUSEHOLD SEVERUS!" They heard.

"Oh, no its my dad." Grumbled Sierra.

"Looks like someone's in trouble now," Malfoy said. "Wait till he finds out what type of friends you've made."

"Leave her alone Malfoy," said Harry.

"Potter sticking up for Black. And their best friends, wonder where I heard that before."

The two looked at each other very confused.

"SIERRA!" Her father shouted. "GET IN HERE."

Sierra sighed and went in. Good luck said her friends.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU BEING FRIENDS WITH A MUDBLOOD, AND BEING IN GRYFFINDOR!"

"GRYFFINDOR WAS NOT MY CHOICE! BUT MY FRIENDS ARE AND THERE IS NOTHING, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Sierra shouted.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU! Regulus did you take this up with Dumbledore?" Asked Snape.

"Yes, he said if its alright with you then she could be in Slytherin." Her father answered.

"Well, it's alright with me but I think Sierra should have the choice in the matter at hand." Said Snape smiling at her.

"I want to stay in Gryffindor. It doesn't hurt to have something new in the family does it?" She asked her father.

"No I suppose not. It's just that when your Godfather returns from his trip he won't be very happy."

"Well, that's your own fault that you put him as your children's Godparent." said Snape.

"I know, well Sierra good luck in Gryffindor and I'll see you at Christmas and there may be a surprise for you." Said her father and he walked out.

"Well, that was interesting. Suppose I'd better actually start class huh?"

"Yeah I suppose." Sierra entered the classroom and spotted Harry Ron and Hermione waving and she ran up to get her seat.

"How'd it go," they asked.

"Tell you later," she whispered.

" Now that, that fiasco is over we can begin our class." He started to take roll call but paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes Harry Potter our new celebrity. You are here to learn the exact art of Potion making. I don't expect many of you to really understand the art of potion making, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death- if you aren't as be a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" said Snape. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

Sierra, Harry, and Ron exchanged looks of confusion but Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"I don't know sir," answered Harry.

"How about this one Potter, where would you go if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Again Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"I don't know sir."

" Three strikes and your out Potter, try this one, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Please sir," said Hermione anxiously. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you form most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite." Hermione finished.

"Ms. Granger, if I would have asked for a word for word out of the book I might as well have read it. As for answering the question out of turn 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Five points for answering it right?" asked Sierra.

"Yes, be glad I didn't take more."

The rest of the class period was taking notes, finally the bell rang and the four of them rushed out the door not daring to look back at Snape.

"Well, I'm glad that class is over," said Harry.

"Me too. Didn't you say that you had tea with Hagrid to go to? Can all of us come with?" asked Sierra. " It will take our minds off that lesson."

"Sure, come on."

They went to go visit Hagrid.

They reached Hagrid's hut and knocked. They heard Hagrid scramble to get to the door. " Down Fang down," They heard Hagrid say. He opened the door and let them in.

" Hey, Hagrid," said Harry.

" Hello," said Hagrid.

" This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Sierra Black." Harry said.

" Weasley eh, I spent half of my life chasing your brothers away from the forest. Black also, must be related Sirius another troublemaker along with his best friend James Potter. Granger I heard you're a great student from what the rest of the staff talks about."

Hermione blushed.

"Any way how has your first week been Harry?"

" Great, except for Snape's class, who seems to really hate me."

" None sense. So how has your brother been Ron?"

" Great, he's in Romania studying dragons." While Ron was talking to Hagrid about his brother. Harry, Sierra and Hermione were interested in the article of the front page of the Daily Prophet. _Gringotts Break In._

" It could be broken into I didn't think it could be? Seeing that it is very protected. The goblins said no one has taken anything out of there," said Sierra and the others just shrugged.

" Hagrid we'd better be getting back to the castle it's getting late." Said Hermione.

The four of them headed back up to the castle for dinner.

Chapter three: The three headed dog

As the four of them headed back to the castle and went into the front doors, Sierra accidentally ran into a Slytherin. The Slytherin turned around and said " Watch where you're going first year." Then he realized who it was. " Oh its just you." Then he walked away. The four of them headed into the great hall and grabbed a seat. The dinner was usual. From the Slytherin table Malfoy and his gang were watching them. Sierra saw him leave and come up to them.

" What do you want?" Sierra asked coldly.

" Wondering how many Weasleys does it make to make one galleon."

" We care why?" asked Hermione.

" None, there too poor to have a galleon so why would he want to make them?"

Sierra and Harry stood up at this.

" Can't you leave him alone for one second?" Asked Sierra.

" No, the only way I'm going to is if I challenge Potter here to a duel. Oh wait does he even know what a duel is." Before Harry spoke Sierra said. " Of course he does and I'm his second."

"How interesting, okay tonight at midnight in the trophy room. Got it? See you there."

" What on earth is a Wizard's duel?" Asked Harry. What do you mean, you're my second?"

" Well, a wizard's duel is well two wizards that basically use magic instead of the muggle way where you use guns. The word second comes from if somebody dies the second usually takes over and sometimes wins. But don't worry the most you and Malfoy would be able to do is send sparks at each other or something like that." Answered Sierra.

" You do know how much trouble you two would be in if you were caught. Who says that Malfoy is going to be there he might tell and ditch you guys." Said Hermione.

" The only way we're going to find out is if we go." Said Sierra.

" Fine, but I'm coming with you, you might need me for some good spells if Malfoy shoots one at you." Said Hermione.

" Ron, what about you."

" I'll come to, just to see Malfoy get knocked out."

The four laughed at this and headed to the common room. As Sierra turned around to look at the Slytherin table her brother caught up to her.

" Sierra wait up a second."

" What?" she asked

" Heard you were going to duel Malfoy."

" And?"  
"Just to warn you I'm his second. Don't think I'll go easy on you. Potter, also to let you on a little secret I'm the Slytherins Seeker. You better keep an eye out for yourself since my sources tell me that you the Gryffindor Seeker. Can't wait for our first match." He walked away.

" I tell you this Christmas is not going to be great. With our family reunion and everything. People will be looking at me with disgusted looks. Wish my uncle could be there though." Sierra said. " Well now we must go forth and get some homework done, before the wizard duel tonight."

The four of them continued up the marble staircase and said the password to the fat lady and went into the common room. Grabbed the seats in front of the fireplace.

" Should we start with Snape's essay first?" asked Sierra.

" Get his done and over with." Ron agreed.

It was almost eleven thirty and the four of them headed down to the trophy room. As they headed down the stairs they heard something and Harry hushed them because Ron and Hermione were bickering. It was Neville; he was coming back from the hospital wing from his broken wrist that happened the last Friday when they had flying lessons.

"I'm so glad you found me," he said. "I nearly got caught by Filch already. I've forgotten the password."

"The Password is Pig snout, Neville." Answered Sierra quickly.

" Thanks." He ran up the stairs and then he noticed the Fat Lady was gone and so were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sierra. So he decided to wait for one of them to return.

Meanwhile, Harry and his friends reached the trophy room. Then he heard something dreadful someone he didn't want to hear.

"Sniff around my sweet," he said.

Sierra looked at Harry he looked back and said " Run."

So the others followed the two and they ran straight into Peeves.

" Oh First years out on a nighttime stroll should tell Filch I should."

" Please, Peeves don't tell."

"FIRST YEARS DOWN THE THIRD FLOOR CORRIDOR." He shouted. J

The four of them made a dash down the hallway and opened the door. All four of them ran inside and down it as fast as they could. They came to another door and Harry whispered, "It's locked."

"Move over," Hermione said. "Alohomora. Get in."

They entered.

"Wonder why this door was locked?" asked Sierra.

" I think I know why," Harry said.

Sierra turned around. They're stood a three-headed dog all four of them screamed and ran out until the reached the Fat Lady and huff and puffed and said the password and went in.

"What is that thing doing her inside the castle?" Asked Ron.

"Well, it was your fault that you decided to come along." Said Hermione angrily.

"My fault, I came along for support and so did you. As I recall." Said Ron.

"Enough you two. If it's anyone's fault its mine. I dragged you all into this. Even Harry."

"No, if you hadn't said anything I probably would have dueled him anyway. So we would have been drugged into this either way." Said Harry.

"Well," said Hermione. "I'm going to bed before we decide another way to get us killed or worse expelled. You three don't use your eyes do you? That dog was standing on a trap door, obviously it's guarding something. Well, like I said before I'm off to bed." She headed up to the girls dormitories.

"Guarding something? What could it be guarding?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry, but I'm with Hermione I'm off to bed." Said Sierra and she headed up to the girls dormitory.

Chapter Four: The Troll

Morning came the girls headed downstairs for breakfast before the other two did. Hermione was still a little angry with them but Sierra decided to stick with her since Harry and Ron had each other. When they entered the great Hall the four of them sat opposite of each other. When Harry, Ron and Sierra were discussing what could be under the trap door. Hermione showed no interest in it.

"It could be either really valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.

"Or both," said Sierra and Harry in unison.

As the owls came in everyone's attention went to the long thin package that came to Harry. He took the note and read it.

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE. It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't' want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven O'clock for your first training session.

Professor M. McGonagall.

Sierra had opened a letter that she received from home. Which was a surprise since she had heard from no one since she had the argument with her dad.

Dear Sierra,  
How've you've been? You may not remember me but I remember you quite well. Well, I have been freed from Azkaban thanks to your father, which was a surprise. I hear you are in Gryffindor, well done that was my house. I wasn't supposed to contact you in any way but I could not wait till Christmas to hear from you. There's so much news from me that I can't fill in this letter so I'll have to tell you when you come home for Christmas. See you then.

Love, uncle Sirius Black.

Sierra had a gleeful look on her face when Harry looked at her he asked. " What is it?"

"My, uncle will be home for Christmas! Now I won't be hanging out by myself this year."

"That's wonderful Sierra. I'm going home for the holidays also, does that mean I'll be able to meet him, will he be at the kings cross waiting for you?" Asked Hermione.

" Hmm let's think, since he's finally home for Christmas, and hasn't seen her in ages I bet he will be waiting for her," snapped Ron.

"Ron, that was very rude. And besides he said nothing about coming to the kings cross-station so it's a fifty - fifty chance." Said Sierra.

"Besides who would come and see a filthy Gryffindor off the train from Hogwarts anyway," said a voice Sierra knew too well.

"Anyone would," Hermione snapped back.

"Really? So you're saying that someone would love to see a Mudblood also?" Said her brother.

"What did you say Lucus?"

"Just called your little buddy a Mudblood got a problem with that?" he asked.

" Yes, I do come one Hermione we need to get some homework done anyway."

The girls got up and headed up to the common and grabbed their books and headed to the library. On their way down they ran into Harry and Ron. They didn't speak to each other but Harry looked rather guiltily at Sierra who only nodded.

After Harry's first Quidditch practice months flew buy and it was finally Halloween. The four of them were in Charms when Flitwick announced that they were ready to make objects fly. As he was reminding class to remember the wrist movement they've been practicing he paired them up. Harry was partnered with Sierra, they were both glad for it but however Ron was partnered with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell which one was angrier with this the two hadn't spoke to each other for weeks.

As Harry and Sierra were trying to make their feather fly it was just staying put, but Ron however shouted "_Wingardium Leviosa._" But his just laid flat on the table and he looked like he was trying to stab it.

"Stop, stop you're going to poke somebody's eye out. And Besides Your saying it wrong, its Wing-_gar_- dium Leviosa. Make that 'gar nice and long," snapped Hermione.

"You do it then if you're so clever," Ron snarled.

She rolled up her sleeves and said " Wingardium Leviosa." Her feather rose high above the table. Everyone stopped to look at Hermione's feather. Professor Flitwick was pleased. However Seamus was growing impatient with his and Nevilles, which after the third time his burst into flames. Everyone jumped and looked over but at that point Hermione was awarded 10 points for Gryffindor, however Ron was angry for the rest of the class period.

At the end of class Harry and Ron were not very far ahead of Hermione and Sierra. They over heard Ron complaining about Hermione to the other boys in Gryffindor.

"Its Wingardium Levi_o_sa not Levios_a_. Honestly she's a nightmare no wonder she hasn't got any friends." Finished Ron.

At that Hermione ran and bumped into Ron and headed to the bathroom. However Sierra did not run after her but hounded on Ron. She stepped right in front of them to block their way.

"How dare you say that she has no friends? Hello, who's been hanging around her all the time? She's a nightmare too now, all she did was try and help you Ron that's not a crime is it?" Shouted Sierra.

When she was finished she ran after Hermione. The boy just stood their shocked but once they entered the Great Hall Hermione was removed from their mind. The decorations were excellent. Ten minutes after the feast had started Sierra entered the Hall and sat next to Harry and stared at Ron in anger and began to eat. After she piled her plate full of food she muttered to Ron so that only Harry could her.

" I hope you're happy Ron, she won't come out of the girls toilet. She doesn't even think that I want to be her friend anymore. She's starting to believe what Lavender Brown said about me the first night we meet. I swear if we weren't in the Great Hall I would have jinxed you right here and now." Finished Sierra.

"So Hermione has finally came to her senses then eh, not to be friends with you." Said Lavender Brown.

"No, and I'd be quiet now if I were you because I'm not in the mood for your mouth." Sierra said.

As the two finished their arguement Professor Quirell came running and shouted "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know." Then he fainted and screams filled the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up and yelled "SILENCE" the school did so. "Prefects lead your houses to the dormitories teachers follow me to the dungeons."

So the Gryffindors followed Percy out of the Great Hall back to the common room. On the way to the common room Harry asked, " how could a troll get in?"

"I don't know they're supposed to be really stupid," answered Ron.

The Harry thought about Hermione and grabbed the back of their cloaks.

"What?" The two asked.

"Hermione, she doesn't know."

"How could have I forgotten?" asked Sierra.

"Alright but Percy better not see us." Said Ron.

The three of them ran to the girls bathroom. They smelled an awful stench on the way though. Harry pulled Ron and Sierra behind a wall.

"I think the Troll has left the dungeons." Ron said and the others nodded in agreement.

"It looks like its going into the room down the hall. We could lock it in?" Suggested Harry. The other two nodded and as the troll went into the room the three hurried and locked it in and Sierra looked horrified.

"What we locked the Troll in the room?" asked Ron.

"It's the girls bathroom isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and Hermione is in their."

"Well lets get in there to distract it!" Shouted Harry and the three of them burst in there. The three of them began throwing pieces of wood. After a few minutes of that Harry gave up and as the troll's club came down he made a jump and flew himself over and landed on the shoulders of the troll. However the troll made a grab for him and dragged him off.

"Do something!" Shouted Harry.

"What?"asked Ron.

"Anything!"

"Enough already," Said Sierra she took out her wand and shouted. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club flew out of the trolls hand and fell onto his head. Harry had to scramble backward to get out of the way before the troll fell to the ground. Hermione was the first to recover to say anything.

"Is it dead?" She asked.

"No, I think it's just knocked out." When Harry finished the door to the bathroom opened up and three teachers came in and Professor McGonagall caught her breath and said.

"Explain yourselves."

"Well, what it is..." the three of them started but were interupted by Hermione.

"It's my fault Professor Mcgonagall." She said. Harry dropped his wand. Sierra looked shockced and Ron well was really in shock.

"I went looking for the troll, you know I've read about them and thought I could handle it. And if Harry, Ron and Sierra hadn't gone looking for me I'd probably be dead." She finished.

"Well, be as it may. Miss.Granger I am highly dissappointed in you. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor." Hermione left with her head hung low and headed to the common room. " As for you three not very many first years can take a on a full mountain troll and live to tell the tale. I award five points to each of you, for sheer dumb luck. The feast is being finished in the common room and I suggest that you head straight there."

The three of them left to head to the Gryffindor common room.

"Five you mean the one's she taken off of Hermiones?" Asked Harry.

"It was nice of her to get us out of trouble like that. Mind you we did save her." said Ron.

"Well, she may have not been needed saving if we hadn't locked that thing with her and you hadn't insulted her." Sierra added.

They reached the fat lady and said 'pig snout' and went in. They found Hermione and they all said thanks and grabbed plates. But from then on Hermione Granger became very close friends with them. There are somethings that you can't help but like each other and knocking out a twelve-foot mountian troll was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5: The Bucking Broomstick

November was approaching and the weather was turning very cold. Quidditch practice had begun for Harry and a top of all his homework he was really glad that he had Hermione as a friend who helped him through a lot. Sierra was more kinder to Ron now that he got over Hermione as being a stuck up know-it-all and all four of them were now closer then ever. The four of them were outside on this fall cold day. Hermione had lit a fire in a glass jar to keep them warm.

The four of them saw Snape in a distance and moved closer together to hide the fire. Then he saw them he limped over for a chance to tell them off.

"What's that you've got there Potter?" He asked.

"_Quidditch Through the Ages_," answered Harry.

"Library books are not supposed to be taken outside the school Potter," said Snape. "Give it to me and five points from Gryffindor."

"He just made that rule up," Harry said angrily. " Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

" I don't know but..." Ron never finished because Sierra interupted him.

" I hope it's hurting him." she muttered angrily.

" Hey that's what I was going to say!" said Ron angrily.

"Well, that's too bad now isn't it. Because I said it first."

"Well, I _you_ interrupted me." Pointed out Ron.

As the two were bickering. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and headed up to the school. While Ron and Sierra were bickering it took them a moment to find out where Harry and Hermione were.

"Hey, wait up!" The two yelled. Harry and Hermione sighed and waited.

They went to the common which was very noisy that evening. The four of them were sitting by the window talking about how they were going to smash the Slytherins that following morning. It was one thing that Ron and Sierra agreed on that whole entire day. Harry got up and announced he wanted his book back and was going to ask Snape if he could have it back.

Moments later he came back completely out of breath. He got his breath back and sat down next to Sierra.

"What's up?" asked Sierra.

Harry told them about what he saw and what he thought. Hermione and Sierra exchange looks of disblief and they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"You know I think your right Harry," said Ron. "My brothers said that he always wanted glory."

"No he wouldn't. For heaven's sake Ron he's a Hogwarts teacher why would he want to steal from Dumbledore? It could get him into some trouble you know." Said Sierra.

"Exactly, why would he want to go near that dog any way?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, you two think that all teachers are saints or something." Ron said.

"Well, I'm off to bed, " Sierra said.

"I'm right behind you," Hermione said.

The next morning was filled with excitement of the upcoming quidditch match. Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin, was always a rivarly match. Harry, Ron, Sierra, and Hermione sat next to each other the three were eating but they noticed that Harry wasn't eating.

"Harry you need to eat a little something." said Sierra.

"I'm not hungry," Harry said while picking at his food.

"Common Harry, you need some strength the seekers are usually the one to get clobbered," Said Seamus.

"Sure make him feel worse. You oversized pin ball." Said Sierra Angrily. "Harry, you'll be fine, I just know it have faith in yourself."

Harry nodded. The four of them finally noticed that the Great Hall was slowly emptying and the students were heading out to the Quidditch Field. The three wished him good luck and they headed out and sat by, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Moments later the teams entered the field and a burst of cheers filled the Field. The game had started. Jordans commentary could barely be heard over the field.

"And the Quaffle is taken immeditately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor."

Ignoring the commentary's Harry was searching for the snitch. He had not seen it yet but hopefully soon. Then he saw it Harry got excited and dove for it. Then Flint knocked him out of the way his broom spun off course.

"FOUL!" the crowd shouted.

Moments later Hagrid who joined him earlier in the game said "Dunno, what Harry thinks he's doing. If I didn' know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom...but he can't have..."

When Hagrid said something Hermione took his binoculars and searched the stands. It took a moment for Sierra to realize what she was doing so she asked.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sierra.

"I knew it, Snape look." Hermione said and handed the Binoculars to her.

"He's jinxing the broom? But how and what are we supposed to do?" asked Sierra.

"Leave it to me." With that she left. Ron turned to Sierra and asked "Where's Hermione going?"

"Snapes jinxing the broom and I think that she's gone to distract him. Here look through Hagrids binoculars and then look at Snape," finished Sierra.

"Man that guy has some nerve trying to murder Harry like that." Ron said as he put the binoculars down.

"Come on Hermione." the two said anxiously.

The next moment the looked at Harry and he was on his broom again and from the looks of it was going after the snitch. The crowd was roaring wild. Harry had caught the snitch by swallowing it but he did catch it.

After the game Harry, Ron, Sierra,and Hermione were in Hagrids hut explaining what had happened and who did it. But Hagrid cut them off "There is no way Snape would ever want to hurt a Hogwarts student. Besides why?"

"I don't know why was he trying to get passed the three headed dog on Halloween?" asked Harry.

"How do you know about fluffy?" asked Hagrid.

"Fluffy?" asked Sierra.

"Yeah he's mine I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the--"

"Yes," Harry said eagerly

"Stop asking me questions that information is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Said Hagrid.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" asked Ron.

Hagrid Looked furious with himself.

Chapter 6: Christmas

About a month has past since the last quidditch match, everyone was still impressed on how well Harry stayed on his bucking broomstick. One day in Potions since Malfoy had nothing better to do went back to teasing Harry about having no proper family.

"I do feel sorry, for those who have to stay at Hogwarts because they are not wanted at home." taunted Malfoy.

As for Harry, Ron, Sierra, and Hermione with Malfoys teasing got used to it. It was so pathetic the way he's been teasing him it was sad. After class Malfoy caught up to them.

"So Sierra," Malfoy said.

"What." she asked.

"Are you ready for the annual Black and Malfoy reunion this Christmas."

"Why would I be? It's not like I'm going to be there I'll be invisible to them except for one person that would be there."

" Who? Like your no good Uncle Sirius, who by the way is also a muggle born lover."

"Your point is?"

"Leave her alone Malfoy we've go to be in the Library. Come on." Said Harry

As they entered the library the four of them grabbed books from the shelves and started looking. After a half an hour of looking they went to lunch and sat alone.

" I can't believe we looked everywhere and we still can't find him. It's insane. Well I'm glad we get a break at Christmas which I can't wait for." Said Sierra.

After the classes for the day Hermione and Sierra went up to pack. The two were heading home for Christmas while Ron and Harry were staying at Hogwarts. Hermione and Sierra were heading downstairs and were waiting for the carriages while Harry and Ron came up from behind and scared them.

"Hey!" The two girls shouted.

"Just say that's a goodbye and good reddens. Now Harry and I can do whatever we want without you two nagging at us." Said Ron.

"Well good for you two. Just don't get into to much trouble." Said Hermione.

"Or else we'll pound you two for good and disown you." Said Sierra as her and Hermione climbed into the Carriage.

Ron however stuck his tongue out at Sierra. Who found enough snow and packed it and threw it at Ron. He threw one back but missed.

"See you after the Holidays!" the girls shouted. Harry and Ron headed back up to the common room.

As the carriage was pulling them toward Hogwarts express. The girls were talking about their traditions they have at Christmas. Sierra found Hermione's more interesting than her own and Hermione's found Sierra's interesting. Before the girls new it they were back on Platform nine and three quarters. Sierra looked around eagerly for her uncle and her dad. She spotted and pulled Hermione towards them. She was rather unenthusiastic about meeting Sierra's father but she did want to meet Sierra's uncle.

"Hi, uncle Sirius." Sierra said as she hugged him.

"Hey. Who's your new friend?" He asked.

"This is Hermione Granger the one who was practically dying to meet you." said Sierra with a giggle.

"Was not."

"Then what was with all the questions then hmm?" asked Sierra.

"I was just curious."

"Well, I'm very pleased to meet you Hermione. I'm glad Sierra's made a good friend" Sirius said smiling. Hermione blushed and headed over to her parents.

Sierra shouted "See you after the holidays!" Hermione just waved.

"Common we got some things to discuss." Said her father. "Like our annual family reunion."

Sierra and her uncle tried not to exchange looks. They hated family reunions especially when they were at the Grimmauld Place. Those seem to last forever that place could hold two family reunions.

They arrived at home and Sierra immediately ran up to her room to see if anything has changed. Nope nothing. When she was organizing Kreacher walked in and saw that she was hanging Red and Gold every. Sierra laughed at disgusted look on his face.

"Kreacher, if you don't like the decerations I can clean my own room you know." Sierra said.

She heard another laugh and looked over and saw her uncle. "Trust me Sierra that won't stop Kreacher from cleaning the room. Sadly he still comes in my room to dust every so often. He'll live."

"Oh, well. I guess we have a lot in common." said Sierra.

"Yeah you can say that. One other thing we have in common is that both our best friends is or was a Potter." Sirius said. "Your loyal brother told me and your Reg about you friends and you should have seen his face when he said Harry Potter."

"So you were friends with Harry's dad?"She asked.

"In fact we were best friends. I was best man at James wedding and I'm the godfather of Harry Potter." Sirius finished.

"Really? You know Harry could use a fatherly figure right now. It would give him a lot of comfort." said Sierra.

"I know I just don't know what to say to him if I meet him face to face." Sirius sighed. "The actual reason I came up was that Reg wants us downstairs to figure out our guest list and menu."

"Oh, all right. I hate this reunion thing it stresses everyone out. Wish mum didn't start this whole thing." Said Sierra.

The two headed downstairs and into the family room where they usually discuss family business. The two entered the room and sat opposite of Regulus and Lucus.

"First thing first our guest list. I think we should at least invite the kids Godfather. They deserve to meet him." Regulus ignored the look on his brothers face. "Besides its been tradition for the daughter to dance with her Godfather at the beginning of the ball. If he can't come it would have to be Lucius to dance with her. The three Malfoys, Greyback, Tonks and her family I suppose," he continued. Sierra and Sirius sighed and cheered depending on what name was said. "Now we should discuss the menu, any ideas.

"Well, we should have a variety. Meat for Greyback, some salad for the ladies. Pasta, and so on. Dad I don't think that Kreacher should do this alone." Sierra said.

"Right we'll have Dobby help him out the two always got along." said Her father.

"Dinner," Kreacher called.

The four of them got up and headed to the kitchen to eat. After dinner more preperations for the Christmas gathering was being decided on.

The next few days flew past for Sierra and the family with all the preperations for the Christmas reunion and the Ball that there was less time to chat. Finally Christmas morning came and the Family was downstairs opening the presents they got from each other.

Lucus was opening the gift that Sierra gave hime and it was a Broomstick Service Kit. "Wow Sierra thanks." He said.

"No problem thanks for the Bracelet. That was really nice you got it in my house colors." Said Sierra.

"I thought that it wouldn't be appropiate for you to where at school if it was green and silver."

The two laughed. Sierra was opening a present she got from Sirius. As she opened the top something jumped out of it, it was a cat. She picked him up and cuddled it.

"Thanks Sirius. I've been begging dad to get me one for years." She started playing with him. She hadn't thought of a name for it yet so she let it roam and opened her dads present. She opened it up and found it was a book about the dark arts. "Um thanks dad."

"No problem I thought that it would help with you in Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Said her dad.

The family finished opening their presents and at breakfast. The rest of the family were supposed to be arriving at noon. As noon approached the first doorbell rang and Kreacher answered the door and in stepped the Malfoys. They greeted each other and the Malfoys were shortly followed by Andromeda, Ted, and Tonks whom Sirius greeted warmly with hugs. Then it was Greyback who just glared at Sierra who took a step back and thought that was a bit creepy. Finally to Sierra's surprise Professor Quirrel was the last to join the group. She looked at her father who only nodded. The Blacks arrived in the dinning room and Sierra's father stood up and quieted everyone down and began his welcoming speech.

"As you all know that there are some that are not here because of certain circumstances. But I would like for us to lift our glasses to the Lestranges who served the Dark Lord well and are in prison for it and for all who died doing our Lord's work. Such sacrifice those people made. Let us welcome back an old family member who will hopefully join us. My brother Sirius Black." There was a silent applause after that. Sierra who grinned at her uncle who looked pretty upset. "Enough of welcoming, let's eat."

Regulus came down and put a hand on Sierra's shoulder and said "I think it's time to meet your godfather, you to should meet him Sirius." The two looked at each other and nodded and followed her father out of room. He lead them to another room it was small Sierra had never been in it before. A little nervous about meeting her Godfather she took her uncle's hand and held it tight. Her father came back in with Professor Quirell.

"Wait, he's my Godfather?" Asked Sierra looking at her father.

"No," a voice said. "I am." She looked back and saw that Quirell took off his turban and an old looking man popped out the back of his head. "So I hear you are a Gryffindor now is that right?" He asked.

"Yes and proud of it." She said.

"Won't be to proud of it. Your mother was one and turned out to be useless. Right Regulus?"

"Totally right, master." Regulus said and bowed.

"Now Sirius, your brother has told me a lot about you. I can use a man like you when I return. Although I don't expect you to forgive me since I killed your best friend and now after their son. If you decide to join me you must make a sacrifice I will be the one to decide that sacrifice take time to think on it and let me know at the ball." He said then his face disappeared and Quirell left the room, making sure that Quirell was out of sight he turned to his brother.

"What the heck were you thinking? You know over my dead body I will join him. If I do join him I have to make a sacrifice? I'll bet you anything that it would have to do with Sierra and I would rather die then let anything happen to her and you know that." Sirius finished.

"Well, because if you don't join you'll probably be dead anyway and so will Sierra. It was a matter of time before the Dark Lord would know that she is a Gryffindor and you know how he hates Gryffindors." Said Regulus.

"So you would rather have your daughter dead than alive?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, I hate Gryffindors also." Said Regulus and walked out. Sierra still had a hold on Sirius hand. Her eyes slowly filled with tears. She thought her dad said _that he didn't mind having a Gryffindor in the house just that her Godfather would be disappointed. _Sirius looked down at his niece and saw that she was crying and knelt down and comforted her.

Later that evening the whole family was opening presents. Sierra's pile was not that big, because the whole family favoured those who were in Slytherin or who are. She didn't care she wasn't the only one. She opened one from Tonks and her family which was a book that she had always wanted. Then she saw one with Slytherin wrapping on it, she slowly picked it up and unwrapped it. When she opened it, it was a Locket bearing an S on it. She opened the letter and it said.

Dearest Sierra,

When you open this it will probably mean that you are in Hogwarts already. This locket belongs to our enemy please take good care of it and never let it out of your sight. Do not open it, it may have some darkness inside it but for now it is safe to where it make sure it is out of your godfathers sight put it on and hide it underneath your clothing. Have your uncle put it on you.

Love your mother,

Anne Jamie Black.

Sirius took the neckalace and placed it around her neck and she hid it underneath her shirt. After she had opened her mothers present she saw Professor Quirell walk to the fron of the room. And once again unwrapped his turban. Sierra grabbed hold of her uncles hand and he squeezed it letting her know he's there. After he unwrapped it a head came from out of it and he spoke.

"Welcome, to another year of My family reunion. Thanks for the Blacks who were delighted to hold it this year. Hopefully this year we will have a new family member to join us and if he, he knows who this is, does I'll let him know who he has to sacrifice. He might have guessed he will have to murder his beloved niece." Finished Voldemort. Voldemort looked straight into Sirius eyes who only stared back. "He will give his answer now."

"You might have guessed it already, Voldemort." Sirius spat. "I will not join you and your "family" I would rather die. Than ever join you." He stood right in front of Sierra when he spoke. When he said that Tonks and her family joined them.

"Very well, all I have to say is that your niece is not safe anymore for I send Greyback to do this job." Said Voldemort.

Sirius took Sierra's hand and they vanished from the room. Tonks and her family did the same. It looked like from what Sierra could see is that they landed in Hogsmeade along with the Tonks family right beside them. Sierra was still a little shaken by the whole incident and couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron again especially Hermione. Sirius sent a patronous to the castle and the five of them waited, Sirius holding tightly to Sierra stood up quickly.

"What is it Sirius?"asked Andromeda.

"Someone's coming." He answered.

Thank heavens it was Professor Dumbledore. Sirius wouldn't trust anyone else at the moment. He finally reached them.

"What happened?" He asked looking down at Sierra and back to the adults.

"We'll explain once we're back up to the castle Dumbledore. Right now Sierra needs her friends." Sirius said.

Dumbledore nodded and lead the five of them up to the castle. Dumbledore told her where Harry and Ron were and she headed up to the great hall while Sirius and the others followed Dumbledore to his office. Sierra entered the Great Hall and Harry and Ron came rushing up to her.

"What happened? Was that a Patronus your uncle sent?" She saw Percy Ron's third oldest brother come up to her and said.

"She's been through enough today. I'd say by the look on her face and she'll probably tell you when she is ready." Percy said and walked away, before she could say anything.

Chapter 7: Nicolas Flamel

The three of them headed up to the common room and sat in front of the fire. None of them talked for a while until Sierra said., "how was your Christmas?"

"Great, I got an invisiblity cloak from someone anonymous. I got a sweater from Ron's mum. I really liked your present," he added. "Thank goodness I don't have to lend if from the library anymore." harry finished.

The three laughed. Sierra announced that she wanted to head to bed they said goodnight. When she got to the common room her stuff was there and so was her cat she decided to call him Moony, for it was black and had a cresent moon shape on her forehead.

The last week of the Holidays turned out to be a blast. On the last day of the holidays the three of them had a snowball fight with Fred and George. Then they saw a carriage pull up and out climbed Hermione and the three of them threw snowballs at her she looked outraged but the three laughed at the look on her face.

"That's not funny you know," she said angrily.

"Come on Hermione live a little," Sierra said.

"You want me to live a little." Hermione said picking up snow and threw it at Sierra who shouted "Yes! Hermione has joined the fight."

The snowball fight went on for hours until they all grew tired and went to sit by the fire in the common before the room would be filled again tommorrow. The girls went to there dormitory to change into their nightgowns. Hermione looked at Sierra full of concern, and said, "Your uncle told me what happened at home when I saw him at the kings cross station. He said he wanted to write me but couldn't fit it all in a letter and thought he was quite right. Are you going to tell Harry and Ron?" She finished.

Sierra sighed and said "I would but I don't know how to tell Harry that his worst enemy is my godfather and if I even should tell them about Quirell. Dumbledore already knows, it wouldn't be like him to fire Quirell even if he's underneath his turban." Sierra finished.

"I know that Sierra. I just think that they should hear it from you instead of Malfoy or your brother." Hermione said.

"I know, we can go down and tell them tonight if they are still up." Sierra said and the girls walked down to the common room. They found Harry and Ron still on the sofa by the fire it looked like the two were playing Wizards Chess.

"Who's winning?" asked Sierra as she and Hermione sat down.

"Ron's kicking my butt. This is my chess set to." Harry said grimly. "Why what's up?"

"She needs to talk to you two." Hermione answered. "It's about what happened over Christmas break."

Both Ron and Harry put the Chess pieces away at once and looked at her. Sierra sighed and started to tell them about it at the beginning. It took a while but she finished the story and said, "the worst part of Christmas was finding out who my Godfather was."

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Harry's worst enemy of all time," Sierra mumbled quietly.

"Voldemort's your Godfather? Who in their right mind would do that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know maybe its because Dad was young then. We're still friends right?" Sierra.

"Sierra do you really think that we'd let someone like him get in the way of our friendship?" asked Harry. "Besides I think I'd be more angry if another person told me rather than you, so I'm glad you got the courage to tell us." He finished.

"I agree with Harry. If you hadn't told us then I might've have considered to end our friendship." Ron said Jokingly.

"Hey, that's not funny Ron." Sierra said and threw a pillow at him. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"I'm right behind you," Hermione said.

The next morning the common room filled once again and it was noisier than ever. Students showing each other what they got for Christmas and such. The four of them to escape the noise chose to head downstairs early for breakfast. To Sierra's worse surprise she had to run Professor Quirell who grinned evily at her and Harry and they decided to speed up their pace. The four entered the great hall and sat down waiting for breakfast to arrive. The four began to talk.

Hermione was dissapointed that niether of them found out who Nicolas Flamel was but her thoughts about him changed when someone entered the great hall. All four heads turned and saw Sierra's uncle Sirius standing there smiling. He walked over to them and sat next to them for a little bit.

"How's it going?" Asked Sirius.

"Great, we just wanted to escape the busy common room." Said Sierra. "So do I have to go home this summer?"

"No, I got it all sorted out with the courts and everything. Your in my custody now we will be staying with Andromeda until I can find a house for the both of us. As for going out at night young lady, don't do it. Especially on full moon." Sirius finished. "I can count on you three to look after her?"

"Wouldn't count on it," sneered a voice right behind Sirius and Sierra. They both turned and saw Mr. Malfoy right behind them and Sirius stood up at once with his wand ready. Mr. Malfoy looked down and laughed and said. " You know Sirius the Dark Lord has every faithful death eater watching Sierra's every move and once she is alone she'll be out of sight."

"Well, we will just have to make sure that she is not alone eh?" said Sirius. The three nodded in agreement. Mr. Malfoy walked away and went to talk to his son. He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You bet you can count on us, Mr. Black" Hermione said and Harry and Ron nodded.

Sirius smiled and turned to Sierra and said "I'll be around to check on you every so often and be careful." he said and Sierra nodded. Then he walked out of the great hall which has become so packed and loud that Sierra got a headache.

After classes that day Ron, Hermione, and Sierra went back to the common room while Harry had quidditch practice that afternoon. While the three were studying which seemed like ages they decided to take a break and Ron challenged Hermione to a game of chess to take their minds of school to Sierra's surprise she took the challenge. Harry walked in and Sierra noticed looked very upset as he took a seat right beside her.

"What's up Harry?" She asked.

"Snapes refeering the next quidditch match." He answered.

"What?" Ron said. "Since when has he ever refeered a quidditch match?"

At that moment when Ron was done speaking Neville came hopping along into the common room. No one had a clue about how he managed to get up the staircases but all of them had to laugh. All but of course Hermione who sprang up and muttered the countercurse and brought Neville to their table.

"What happened Neville?" Asked Sierra sternly.

"Malfoy." He replied. " Met him outside the library and he said he wanted someone to practice this curse on."

"Well, next time I see that git I'm going to give him the ole one two." Sierra said angrily.

"Not alone your not Sierra." Hermione said. "Neville you should really report this he can cause much more damage than this."

"There's no use telling me that I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor Malfoy's already done that." Neville said.

"HE WHAT?!" Shouted Harry and Ron. As Harry dug the last Chocolate frog out of his pocket and gave it to Neville.

"Why that two faced... Any way before I go on Neville you are to brave enough to be in Gryffindor. The hat said so, so Malfoy should shut his face." Sierra said.

"Thanks, Sierra. Harry do you want the card, you do collect them right?" Finished Neville and he handed the card to Harry who took it and looked at it.

"It's Dumbledore again." He said and as he turned it over he read it again. "I knew I read his name somewhere!" He whispered and handed the card over to Sierra to read.  
" Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945 , for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Brillant we found him." She looked over at Hermione who shot up and said " I'll be right back, I've got to go to the Library."

" The Library?" asked Ron.

Well that's Hermione for you." Said Sierra.

She scrambled back in and sat next to Sierra. Flicking through the pages. "Here it is, Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's stone!"

"The what?" Harry and Ron said.

"Honestly don't you two read" said the girls together and they pointed to the section and told them to read.

The two of them read it and Hermione said. "See? That's what the dog's gaurding the Sorcerer's stone."

"No wonder Snape's after it anyone would want it and he would be able to get his glory then." Said Harry.

The next couple of days were busy for them between homework and finding out about the Sorcerer's stone and Harry having Quidditch practice almost every night. Finally the day of the match came and the three of them wished Harry good luck and headed off to the stands and sat next to Neville. Little did Harry know that the three of them were practicing the Leg locker curse to use on Snape in case he did try to hurt Harry.

"Don't forget it's _locomotor Mortis._" Hermione muttered.

"We know, don't nag." Ron said.

In the mean time Malfoy came wandering in and bumped right into Ron.

"Sorry Weasley didn't see you there." Said Malfoy.

Sierra and Ron tried to ignore him. He said something about how they choose Gryffindors for the house team. Sierra and Ron tried so hard to ignore him but Ron snapped first because Malfoy shouted "Your in luck Weasley, Potter just spotted some money on the ground." Minutes after Hermione and Sierra were jumping up and down for Gryffindor had won the match. The two were heading toward the field to tell Harry well done. Then waited outside the locker room. Shortly after Ron was standing with them looking pleased with himself.

"What's up with you Ron?" asked Sierra.

"You should've seen it, I gave Malfoy a black eye and Neville tried to take Crabbed and Goyle one handed. He's in the hospital wing but Madame Promfrey said that he would be okay." said Ron.

"Well, good for you Ron you managed to fight Malfoy and live to tell about it." Said Sierra.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean." replied Sierra.

Finally Harry came out of the Locker room. The three of them were starting to get worried about him.

"Where've you been?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, everyone's probably waiting in the Gryffindor common room for you." Ron said.

"Never mind that now. I've go to tell you all something." said Harry.

" So we were right, and its only safe if Quirell stands up to snape?" Asked Sierra.

Harry nodded and Ron said "It would be gone by next Tuesday."

Chapter eight: A Dragon?!

They days crept on when the four of them found out about the conversation with Snape and Quirell. Hermione one day in the common room was found to be color coding her notes. She was nagging the three of them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away." Ron said.

"Ten weeks, that's like a second to Nicolas Flamel.

"But we're not six- hundred years old. Why are you studying for anyway you already know it all." Said Ron.

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy these exams are important you need to pass them to get into the next grade." answered Hermione.

The teachers have been thinking along the same way as Hermione. They piled up on homework so much that they barley had any free time. Harry and Sierra were looking up "Dittany in _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi._ They didn't look up until Ron said. " Hagrid! What are you doing in the Library?"

"Just doing some research. Not still looking for Flamel are yeah?" Hagrid asked.

"No we've found out who he was weeks ago. We just want to ask you about the stone and what is gaurding it?" Sierra asked.

"SHHHH! Not here you're not suppose to know about it. Come by later and I'll tell you." Hagrid said and wondered off. So later that evening Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sierra went down to Hagrids hut. As the four approached Hagrids hut Sierra felt like someone was following them but she shook it off as they entered into to Hagrids hut it was so warm in there like a sauna.

As Sierra sat down she knew at once what was going on. Since her brother had done the same thing when he was little. Kept a dragon with out anyone noticing until he got bit by it. She smiled at the thought. It was the only time she and Lucus ever got along. As they were discussing about the stone. Ron was the first to peek around the corner.

"Hagrid, where'd you get it?" asked Ron.

"I won it down at the pub. He seemed to be glad to get rid of it of course." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid you live in a wooden house. When it gets ten feet long what are you going to do with it." asked Sierra.

"I've been doing a little reading." Hagrid said.

"That won't help Hagrid. My brother had one hidden in the house to. No one probably would have found out but he got bit by it and had to take him to St.Mungos." Sierra said desperatley.

The four left Hagrids cabin and as they did someone was standing in the way as they reached the steps of the castle. Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew at once and stepped right in front of Sierra. The man just grinned and slowly walked around.

"So Sierra thought you could escape did you?" he asked.

"Yes," She answered rather bravely.

"Well, now you can't," the man said and grinned rather evilly. But at that point the teachers came out and pointed their wands at the man. One of them was Sirius. It was to late the man just disappeared. Sierra looked relieved but didn't make eye contact with her uncle. The four of them walked into the castle.

"Just a moment you four." Her uncle said. The four stopped and turned to her uncle. " I want to speak with you and so does Professor Dumbledore. So please follow me." He said. The four followed him to the headmasters office. They entered and professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk smiling at the four of them.

"Please sit." Dumbledore said as he pulled up five chairs for them. They sat. "Now I want to know what happened. The four launched into explaination. Sirius was shocked at the news of Hagrid.

"Dumbledore I know that Hagrid has a likeness toward Dragons but I've never thought he would actually keep one." Said Sirius. "You young lady obviously can't go wondering around even in broad daylight. Isn't there anything we can do to keep death eaters away from her, so she can enjoy herself properly instead of being heavily guarded?" He asked.

"Afraid not. If it is true what you say that Voldemort himself is inside this school. Then Harry nor Sierra is safe alone with Quirell around. Then whenever Sierra is alone walking Voldemort might strike." He said looking at Sierra.

Dumbledore allowed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra to go but wanted to talk to Sirius alone. The four reached the common room and sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. All of them remained silent for quite some time. Finally Hermione stood up and spoke.

"Well, this settles it. Niether Harry, nor Sierra can wonder off by themselves." She said.

"What about going to the bathroom?"Asked Ron.

"Hello, I can go with Sierra and you can go with Harry." Hermione said.

"Right, I forgot." Ron said.

"Well, its getting late and all of us need our sleep. We'll meet here tommorrow and head down to the Great Hall." Hermione said and the four of them headed up to the dormitories.

Morning came and the girls waited for Harry and Ron to turn up in the common room. Finally after what seemed like ten minutes Harry and Ron came down and said morning and the four of them walked down together. The four sat and as they did the mail came one for Sierra and one for Harry. Sierra slowly opened her letter and read it while Harry read his out loud, "It's hatching." The four of them headed to Herbology with Ron and Hermione arguing and Harry and Sierra followed behind them.

Finally it was break and Ron practically ran to Hagrids hut. Closely follwed by Harry, Hermione, and Sierra. They reached the door and Hagrid ushered them inside. The egg was laying in plain sight on the table. Finally the egg cracked open and out came a baby dragon. Sierra always liked them when they were small but once they got big she is deathly afraid of them. As Sierra looked out the window she saw blonde hair and she knew at once who it was and he was running back up to the school.

" Hagrid I think you should've had those windows closed," Sierra said.

"Why?" he answered.

"Malfoy just got a good look at your dragon." Sierra said.

That wiped the smile off of all their faces. The four of them exchanged looks. So they hurried back and pretended like they didn't see anything. The next few days they tried to reason with Hagrid but it was hopeless. While the four of them were in the common room studying for History of Magic Harry suddenly came up with an idea.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Harry asked.

"What," all three of them asked in unison.

"Ron, your brother Charlie works with dragons right?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah," Ron said slowly. "So you saying that Norbert could go with Charlie and he raises him and puts him back into the wild."

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Sierra. "You two are genuises but how are we going to get Hagrid to see this and bring the dragon to your brother." Sierra wondered.

"That's why we should right Charlie and ask him. Tomorrow at break we'll go down to Hagrids and tell him our story and send Charlie a letter." Harry said and they went back to their books.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter nine: Forbidden Forest

So the next day at break Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra went down to Hagrids. He let them in very cautiously. Then as they sat down Harry launched the explaination and silence fell and finally Hagrid agreed. The four of them ran quickly back up to the castle and wrote Charlie before the next class started.

It was Wednesday night and Harry, Hermione, and Sierra sat alone in the common room waiting for Ron to return from helping Hagrid feed Norbert. Finally he entered the common room and was very angry.

"What happened?" Asked Sierra looking at Ron's hand.

"It bit me. You know what he told me off because I frightened him. I can't wait to get rid of that animal." Ron said.

"Well, aint that something." Sierra said. Then she heard a tap on the window.

They all looked and it was Hedwig with Charlies answer. Harry opened the window and read the letter out loud but quietly.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the letter- I'd be glad to ake the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best hting will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, the mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.

Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.

Send me an owl as soon as possible.

Love,

Charlie.

"Well, the cloak should be able to cover two of us and Norbert." Harry said slowly.

"Anyway, that counts me out on going with you guys. I can't go out again or else my uncle just might murder me." Sierra said.

"If Ron's hand doesn't get better. It will have to be me and Harry doing it. I can't see how Ron would be able to help carry it." Hermione said.

"So its settled then. Saturday night is a go. I will write Charlie." Ron said.

Although the days dragged on finally Saturday night rolled around. Sierra wished Harry and Hermione good luck. She headed up to bed, as Harry and Hermione left the common room.

As Sierra woke up the next morning, she found Hermione already up so she went downstairs to meet them. She found them sitting at a table looking all grim.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Well, stupid me as we were coming back from the astronomy tower forgot my invisibility cloak and got caught by filch." Harry said. Sierra didn't like the looks of this. "Then, we were taken to McGonagalls office there we recieved detentions and she took 50 points each from us two and Neville. So now Gryffindor is in last place for the house championship because of us. You know what else, she was surprised that you weren't there too." Harry finished.

"Well, ain't that something. She thinks I'm with you guys where ever you go." said Sierra.

"Pretty much." Said Harry. They all headed down to breakfast dreading to look at the hour glass and see the faces of their classmates.

As they entered the Great Hall and sat down nobody spoke to them all they did was glare at them. So they decided to keep to themselves and sit far away from them as they can. The weeks dragged on and finally the week before exams came and the four of them studied late into the night.

Sierra who managed to get a detention from Snape that day for setting off a dungbomb in his class because Malfoy was making her angry with his snotty remarks. So the next morning Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Sierra got a note for their detention. They all read the same thing.

Your detention will take place at elevn o'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

professor M. McGonagall.

"Well it looks like I'll be serving detentions with you guys eh." Said Sierra.

"Sure does." Harry said.

So at half past ten that evening the four decided to head down to the entrance hall. Malfoy and Filch were already there. They headed out onto the grounds. The way was very similiar to Hermione, Harry, and Sierra the three new where they were heading to Hagrids.

"There you are and about time to." Hagrid said. " All right there you three?" He asked Harry, Hermione, and Sierra. They nodded.

"I'll be back at dawn," said Mr.Filch and stalked off.

"I'm not going into the forest," Malfoy said. Filch had told them what they were going to do when they were heading down to Hagrids.

"You are if you want to stay at Hogwarts." Hagrid said.

"If my father knew what I was doing-" Malfoy started.

"Well, then you shouldn't have wondered around the school at night trying to catch Harry and Hermione then eh," Sierra said. " Honestly Malfoy I could swear that you are a Daddy's boy running to him every time you land yourself into trouble."

Malfoy opened his mouth but Hagrid interupted. "Enough you two. All right let's get started. Harry, Hermione your coming with me. I'm sorry Sierra, you will go with Malfoy and Neville." The two glared at each other when Hagrid said that.

"Fine then we get Fang." Malfoy said quickly.

"Just to let you know he's a bloody coward." Hagrid said. " Now we are hunting for a Unicorn its been badly hurt. If you find the Unicorn send up green sparks and if any of you get hurt send up red sparks. Stick to the path don't want to see anyone get lost." Hagrid said. They heard a howl off at a distance. Sierra looked at Harry and Hermione, who didn't know what to say and they saw Malfoy grin.

"What are you grinning about Malfoy?" Asked Sierra.

He didn't answer just started walking a head and Neville, Sierra, and Fang walked slowly behind him. Sierra with her wand out and she told Neville to do the same and he obeyed. Harry, Hermione, and Hagrid went the other way. After a while of walking Sierra heard Fang growl and sure enough she saw yellow eyes looking her way and she can tell that Neville could see them to for he sent up red sparks and grabbed Sierra and they ran. The thing ran after them Sierra turned her head back to see what it was, it was a werewolf. Malfoy was of course still a head of them frightened, finally Neville was able to find a place for them to hide inside a hollow tree. Finally the werewolf gave up and left. After a few minutes Sierra heard footsteps and she heard Fang leave the hollow tree and the three followed to find Hagrid standing there catching his breathe.

"Are you three all right?" he asked. "What happened?"

As they headed back Sierra told him the story from Christmas break till now. They reached Harry and Hermione. The two ran to Sierra and Neville and asked if they were all right the two nodded.

"Well, I think we're going to change groups. I'm sorry Harry but you will go with Malfoy this time I need to keep an eye on Sierra and Malfoy will have a hard time scaring you." Hagrid said.

Harry nodded and followed Malfoy down the same path. That the three did at the beginning. It seemed like for hours they were in the forest finally they went to go look for Harry and Malfoy. It seemed like they meet about half way Harry was riding on a centaur he hopped off and the centaur said " You are safe now Harry Potter."

"Hagrid, I found the unicorn its dead. It's back in the clearing over there." Harry said pointing in that direction.

Hagrid walked down the path. Harry walked up to Sierra and Hermione. Harry, Hermione, Sierra and Neville walked back up to the common room and found Ron waiting up for them. Both Harry and Sierra were shaken by the whole expirence and told Ron and Hermione. Both of their stories.

"Don't you see, Snape doesn't want the stone for himself he wants it for Voldemort. If Voldemort comes back he'd probably try and kill me."

"Harry, everyone says that Dumbledore is the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of as long as Dumbledores around you can't be touched." Hermione said.

Chapter 10: Once again the three headed dog.

Finally exam week was over and the four of them could relax. The four of them went by the lake and sat underneath a tree watching Fred, George, and Lee Jordan tickle the Squid. Sierra was laying on her back thinking about how summer was going to be she quickly turned on her side and started to talk.

"You know if I ask my uncle I bet I could have you three over sometime during the summer. How does that sound?" Sierra asked.

"That would be great. I'd like to get away from the Dursley's." Harry said.

" I could get away from my family to." said Ron.

"It would be fantastic." said Hermione.

"All right I'll ask him at the end of the term." Sierra said.

After a few minutes Harry suddenly jumped to his feet.

"What is it?" Asked Sierra.

"We need to go and see Hagrid now." Harry said and started walking toward his cabin.

"Why?" Sierra asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a drag, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry said and he started to sprint down to Hagrids hut.

"Hello finished your exams?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger look like?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, wouldn't take his cloak off." Hagrid answered. Then Hagrid told him what they discussed. Then he told him "If you play Fluffy a little music he'll fall right to sleep." Hagrid said. " I shouldn't have told you that."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sierra bolted back up to the castle. They ran into Professor McGonagall and they told her what was going on. She told him that Dumbledore was gone.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sierra.

"We're going through the trap door, tonight," Harry said.

After dinner they headed up to the Gryffindor common room to discuss what they are going to do. Harry decided that they would take the insvisibility cloak and he said that it should cover all four of them. They waited until the common room was empty and then Harry went to go get his invisibility cloak and they put it over themselves and exited the common room.

They reached door to fluffy and opened it seemed that Fluffy was already a sleep so they took it to their advantage and moved his paw and they jumped down as soon as the dog woke up. They landed on something soft it was dark down there. Sierra felt something tightened and panicked Hermione however relaxed and the plant thing released her Sierra did the samething and landed next to Hermione. Hermione lit her wand and the plant released the both of them.

"Are you two alright?" Asked Sierra.

"Yeah." They answered. They moved on to the next obstacle. Finally they reached the final obstacle before the stone. As they entered it looked like a chess board. When the lights turned on that's exactly what it was. Ron was pacing back and forth. There were four missing pieces.

"Well, let's see Harry take the place of the Bishop Hermione go beside him and be the castle. Sierra you take the other castle next to me. As for me I'm going to be the knight." Ron said. The four took their places and the white piece moved and the game began.

It went on what seemed forever but finally the last pieces remained on the board. Sierra heard Ron sigh.

"What is it?" asked Sierra.

"I'm going to have to be taken, so that Harry can Checkmate the king." Ron said so that Harry and Ron could hear him also.

"No!" All four of them shouted.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not? Sometimes you've got make sacrifices. I don't think all of us need to go get the stone. It has to be you two," Ron said. "You both have pasts with you-know-who. So it's got to be you two not me or Hermione."

The two nodded and Ron made his move and Harry checkmated the king and all three ran over to Ron who was unconsious. Harry told Hermione what to do and Sierra and Harry both continued on. Sierra took a deep breath and Harry took her hand and held it.

They entered the door and saw someone standing by the mirror not Snape but someone else.

Chapter 11: Quirell.

"You?" asked Sierra. "I should've known."

"Yes you should've. I'm surprised that you even came after what your uncle said. I knew that Potter would come and stop me but you this is a surprise." Quirell said.

"Let me speak to them." A voice said.

"Master you are not strong enough." Quirell said.

"I'm strong enough for this." He said.

To Sierra's terrible surprise she saw her godfather once again. He grinned at her and Harry moved closer to Sierra. It was if as her godfather could tell what Harry was doing and ordered Quirell to tie him up.

"Harry!" she shouted.

"Silence!" Her godfather said. "Now all I want is a stone that will bring be back to power. You do want me back don't you goddaughter?"

"No, I wouldn't want you back even if you were my last family member on earth." She shouted.

"Really? Stand in front of this mirror and tell me what you see." He said. She did so and to her great surprise it was her mother whom she missed dearly. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Then she saw something else how she was able to see it she had no idea but the stone was being put inside Harry's pocket she dared not to look behind because Voldemort would know that something was up.

"Well," he commanded.

"I see my mother standing right behind me." Sierra answered truthfully.

"Very well, I see you need some encouragement. Greyback!" He shouted. The man came out and grabbed Sierra and wouldn't let her go. He motioned for Harry to come forward and his ropes were released and he slowly walked down to the mirror. Sierra looked at him and he looked at her and nodded. He knew that the stone was in his pocket she sighed with relief.

Finally Voldemort got mad Harry had to make a run for it. Sierra was shouting for him but couldn't do anything because Greyback still had a hold of her. Finally she saw Dumbledore come out of no where and released the man off her and took them both to the Hospital Wing. Sierra decided to wait until Harry awoke. Her uncle came by looking extremely worried and hugged her to death. Told her off but said that he was glad that she was okay. Madame Promfrey decided that Sierra could leave she left to find Ron and Hermione talking among themselves.

Finally the day of the feast came. Harry meet the three of them in the great hall and they seated opposite of each other Hermione and Sierra one side and Harry and Ron on the other. Dumbledore stood up once more and the Hall fell silent.

"The end of another year. Hope you all learned something new this year. I believe now would be a good time to award the house cup. In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points, in third Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two; Ravenclaws has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy two points." Dumbledore said.

A roar went up from the Slytherin table however Dumbledore raised his hand. Silence fell once again. "We have a few last minute points to award. First- to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess that Hogwarts has ever since I award Gryffindor house 50 points." Cheers came up from the Gryffindor table. "Second to Miss. Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire I award Gryffindor house 50 points. Finally last but not least to Miss. Sierra Black for her outstanding courage and to Mr.Harry Potter for his pure nerve and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor House Sixty points each." The Gryffindors once again screamed so loud Sierra could've sworn she just gone deaf. "I believe a change in decoration are in order. Gryffindor wins the house cup." Dumbledore finished. The students were able to start eating and begin their packing for summer vacation.

Before the four of them knew they were back at the Kings Cross station and getting ready for another adventure. When they seperated Sierra shouted to them "See you guys over the summer!" They waved back and Sierra left with her uncle and she knew that she was finally going to be at home.


End file.
